


Numbers

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [4]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: A quiet moment with Donald, you both reveal things about your previous relationships.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 4





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to present Donald as playful.

You were lying on your stomach, propped up by elbows and pillows. Donnie was on his side in the centre of the bed, his fingers drawing lazy circles in the dip of your lower back near the curve of your behind. You were both naked, dazed in the dreamy aftermath of intimacy.

“Baby?” Donnie cooed, his soft, Southern drawl gently coaxing you from your musings.

“Hmm,” your eyes remaining closed, lost in the little trance of his movements.

“I think we should talk.” His voice was still soft and sweet, but the contents of his utterance jolted you from tranquillity. You looked at him, his face calm, a slight smile pulling at his lips, yet a lump began to form in your throat and your stomach began to knot. Nothing ever good came from those words, a prelude to the end. And here you were thinking everything was good.

“Talk, um, about what?”

“Us… y’know, the future…the past…”

Unsure, you furrowed your brows, “Past what?”

“The past.” He gave a little chuckle, moving his head back revealing the dark tattoo on his neck, “Gee baby, ya really makin me work for this.” Your unchanging expression hinting at how utterly clueless you were. “Y’know past relationships, guys.”

“Oh,” finally able to swallow before different ball of anxiety took its place. You groaned, burying your face into the pillows below. “Why?”

You were right, nothing good came from ‘we should talk’, ok so he wasn’t breaking up with you, but you have to endure reliving your past sexual exploits. Why were men so obsessed with the number? It always led to comparison, to some strange sense of competition. Then again were you really surprised, Donnie was the alpha male, top dog, of course he would want to feel like he was winning.

“Oh c’mon baby, you don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m curious. I wanna know.” He chuckled again, his fingers turning to a flat palm giving a playful pat to your curves.

“Why? What good can come from it?” in tone of almost indignation, “Does it even matter?” you were rambling, he leaned over to kiss your shoulder.

“It’s gotta be done baby, at some point we gotta share some secrets.”

“Fine,” you sighed, “Not many. You know that already.”

He pouted and shook his head, “Not necessarily, how many’s not many?”

You groaned into the pillow and shook your head to rid your cheeks from the warm heat that was pooling there. It’s not that you were embarrassed about your past but laying it all out for Donnie to scrutinise made you feel vulnerable.

“Four, before you.” You waited for a response, but he gave nothing away. “I’ve dated more guys, done other things but you know…but the deed…”

“The deed?” he cut in, chuckling.

“Yeah, the deed with four.”

“The deed being?” a smirk mischievously playing at his lips.

“As in sexual intercourse,” formal and flat, you were not about to let him tease you about your unwillingness to be explicit.

But he was full of laughter now, “and other stuff…”

“Being not that.”

“And? Details baby.” He squeezed your backside, prompting you to continue. “One-night stands, long love affairs…”

“Do you think I’d have a one-night stand?” He arched and eyebrow and shrugged. You moved to your side so that your eyes were in line with his. “All relationships… First high school, senior year…”

“Prom?”

“No.” That earned a playful and pathetic jab to his arm resulting in an almost giggle. “A couple of guys in college, one lasted a few years. Then a guy I met through work – last job. Not this one. I don’t see him now.”

He stared at you, “Is that all I get?”

“Yes, I’m not going to give your more details to boost your ego!” you said with a little huff and another little nudge from your fist.

“So, it would boost my ego huh?”

“No.”

“Yeah it would,” he teased, “no other guys do it for you like me huh?” He snapped his teeth together and firmly squeezed your hip.

“Fuck off!”

“OHHHH!” he laughed loudly, you rarely swore and he seemed to relish the feeble anger you were trying to show. Trying to appease you, he snuggled closer, his arm now draped across you, your bodies brushing together. A smirk still across his face, he placed feather light kisses to your mouth.

“Maybe one of the ‘other guys’ then, one that gotta way?”

“Hardly!” you scoffed. It was an automatic response, but it was a mistake, one which only invited curiosity.

“What? What? Tell me, come on.” He was tickling you know, pressing you to him.

“No, it’s terrible, no.” You tried to hide your face in the pillow but couldn’t conceal it completely. You knew that Donnie wouldn’t quit until he had all the information he wanted and you felt truly mortified.

“Fine,” you huffed in defeat. “So, I was dating this guy, Pete. He was, you know, nice. He’s a nice guy… and well, um, he well wanted to, um, well to go down on me.” Your face stinging from embarrassment, still half hidden in the bed. Donnie was attentive, his blue eyes fixed on you, urging you to continue. “And well we were young, and you know, no one really knew what they were doing…”

A sound of realisation left Donnie’s lips. Just shook your head to throw off the memory of it all, your hand came up to cover the rest of your face.

“That bad huh?” he laughed.

“Worse… he seemed a bit, well lost, so after a while, I sort of gave him you know directions. And well, he got all upset and stopped, refused to speak to me. Full temper tantrum.” Donnie was howling now, he leaned back so laughter filled the air.

“Poor Petey, wanted some pussy and got burned.”

You raised yourself up on elbows again to look straight at Donnie, scrunching your nose, “Not poor Petey. Poor me. I was at his place, so I had to wait for a cab, all the while him sulking at me. I was traumatised.”

“I can tell.” You stuck out our bottom lip. “Aw I’m sorry baby.” he said, placing soft kisses of apology through his laughter. “Is that why you don’t ever ask me? Y’know PTSD of pussy eating.” He was joking but his laughter was more contained, and you could tell he seemed genuinely perplexed.

You huffed and rolled your eyes at his turn of phrase, but you couldn’t really chastise him – a man with neck tattoos and gold tooth wasn’t exactly the type to worried about being blunt. “I don’t know, it’s just not, hasn’t been that great and it’s not like be you seemed particularly interested.” He shook his head. “Ok your turn.” your voice bouncy now. He sighed and moved on to his back stretching his arms before placing them behind his head. “Come on, you started this.” You know it hadn’t been his intention to tease and embarrass you, yet you want to regain some control, return fire with fire.

“More than four…I can’t give you a number baby.”

“Oh, that many?” your tone was playful but there was that lump again, maybe you should have trusted your instincts and not opened this can of worms.

“What can I say I’ve fucked a lot of women.” His tone was flat. “Y’know always moving about, one town after another.”

You don’t know why your heart dropped, he wasn’t telling you anything you hadn’t already guessed. Of course, you’re the good girl you knew you’d have less experience, you knew he had a lot, somehow it didn’t help. Your expression must have given you away, he sensed your anxiety and moved back to hold you. 

“But girlfriends, that’s easy, two and then you. High school, puppy love and all that and then a girl from home. We were on off for a while.”

“On off?”

“When I was there, we were together and when I was away, we weren’t. Both did our own thing.” Donnie’s way of making you feel better sunk your heart further in your chest, thinking of the time you often spent apart.

“What happened?”

“Huh?” His head rested on the pillow, his eyes closed, “Oh, she had a baby with some guy put an end to it.”

“Were you sad?”

“Not really.” There was no emotion given away, always more in control of himself than you or maybe he really didn’t care. “So, you see we’re kinda the same.” And with that he touched his forehead to yours.

“Oh yeah 4 to 4000!” you scoffed.

He dismissed your joke with the slight shake of his head, “We aint ever felt this way about anyone else before.” He managed to pull a smile from you and when he kissed your lips you kissed back in agreement.

He pushed you gently so that you were lying on your back, fingers trailing down your stomach, inching lower. Hitching your breath. “Y’know I could…” His eyes descended, and tip of his tongue caressed his own lip suggestively, a slight nod towards your intimate area. “Some therapy.”

“I thought you didn’t like it?”

“Honey, you don’t eat pussy for a random hook up.” He moved down the bed between your legs. The flat palm stroking downwards over you. “But this pussy,” his eyes darted between your eyes and the apex of your legs, “well this is mine isn’t it? It belongs to me.” He kept moving his hand so that you let out a little moan. “I do own it baby. Don’t l?” and you give a little nod. “So, do you want to? I promise you can give me all the direction you want. And if you still don’t like it…well I got two buddies here that could help out.” he said crudely flexing two fleshy fingers, which you batted away visibly rolling your eyes once again in mock disgust. Regardless, you lay back down on the bed in consent.

He used both palms to push outwards on your thighs so that you were open in front of him. He raised his eyes so that they met yours and he gave a smirk before refocusing his attention. He moved his tongue up and down your slit, thin at first before broad and flat, pausing in between, waiting for encouragement to continue. Focussing on the little bundle of nerves, flicking and circling. Testing and teasing – trying to see what best got a reaction, you knew his eyes were trained on you. His metal hand now flat on your stomach holding you in place. Finally, he used his mouth to cover you completely, lapping and sucking, eliciting squeals of pleasure and causing your hips to buck. His movements only interrupted by the feeling of a smile next to your skin evidence of his arrogant satisfaction, knowing no one had made you feel this way.

His mouth worked on you whilst he placed two fingers inside – determined to bring you to orgasm. The wet noise it made was embarrassing and raw. He looked directly at you.

“Good baby?”

“Hmm,”

“I own this right?”

“Uh huh, just don’t…don’t stop.” You tilted your hips forward and pushed down on the top of his head, he laughed before he returned to his task. You don’t know if it was the feeling of your fingers in his hair and knowledge of your enjoyment, but something spurred his ferocity. He removed his fingers and now both hands were cupping your curves lifting your hips from the bed and bringing your closer to him. Moans escaped and you could feel the vibrations from his own feral growls. It sent you over the edge, into the abyss of euphoria, you went limp and hands fell from his hair when your orgasm came. Panting, you kept your eyes shut waiting to come down from your high. You felt him move from the bed and fumble in the drawer next to you.

Then he was in you. You gasped as he thrust his hard length inside but then he paused, leaning forward his two arms encircled your back as he lifted you so that your hot naked chest was touching his. Your cheeks kissing until he turned his lips to you, coaxing your mouth to meet his. The taste of yourself lingered in the deep, open kiss. Your foreheads rested together, and you opened your eyes. He started to move, and it was natural for you to match him. You rested your hands on his biceps, his around your back, one on your neck – pulling down as he trusted upward. It wasn’t long before the familiar heat and pressure returned – gasping and moaning into his mouth. You closed your eyes now, lost in yourself but every time you opened them your found him staring – eyes blue and intense.

He called your name and you nodded before quivering and clenching around him – Donnie throbbing within. You circled your arms around his neck and he held you there, his hands moved to cup either side of your head placing kisses here and there and brushing his nose against your own causing you to smile. Then he said it – three little words that drew more happiness from you than you thought possible. And you felt the same.


End file.
